All White
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Cid/Vincent Sitting on death row before his execution, Vincent recants the last time he ever gazed into those beautiful cerulean eyes. Inspired by the song "All White" by 10 Years.


_Cold cells slightly shaded_

_In this box I'm waiting_

_Statues surround with frozen faces_

_Trying to sustain amazement_

How long had it been now? Too long. Not long enough. Shrouded here in the darkness where he was thrown to rot behind solid concrete walls. The air hung stagnant and thick with smoke of the guardsmen wrenching his chest in painful knots. The wisps slithered in through the tiny barred window on the door, dancing before his face conjuring forth sweet memories of a once beautiful, golden time. When sun shone down on wild blonde hair and cerulean depths swirled and ebbed with the throes of passion under moonshine. Now the world was empty. Cold. Lonely. Deprived of that beauty which once made it seem worth protecting. Suitable punishment for his crimes, he mused. He had commited many sins in his time yet none compared to this.

He gazed down at the clawed hand as if within it he would find all of his answers. As if with a flick of the wrist he could recall back his lost beloved. He didn't deserve remorse. He was a demon, a monster. It was all his fault. All because of him! Cid.. Cid was just a helpless bystander to the rage of a beast. A dirty, demented beast. He didn't deserve life, not after this. No, not after this... He'd.. He'd suffered and pleaded and.. held Vincent tight as he snapped back from his transformation to find himself holding the bloody, mangled Chief in his arms.

_Falling away_

_I feel me changing_

_Expressions so vague_

_Why aren't you screaming?_

"Dammit Vincent!" Cid had thrown the gunner off, burning angry holes in the back of his head. His chest heaved with each heavy breath, hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes and tearing trails down his cheeks as he watched his slender lover helplessly. Vincent wrapped his arms around his chest, withdrawing back into his shell refusing to look at Cid.

"Why don't you ever fuckin' come ta me?!"

"Just go away Cid, before I hurt you too!" Vincent could barely hear Cid's voice over the wild thunder of his heart. His blood rushed, everything burned and his mind felt blank. Everything hurt, he couldn't hear, couldn't feel anything but the horrendous pain as the demons inside him slowly tore apart his body inside out. Blood. Biting down harder he could taste blood, the sweet thick mercury on his tongue sliding down his throat as he chewed on his lip. It didn't satisfy them, only enticed them further. Cid threw Vincent back on the bed, pinning his shoudlers with one arm while trying to cease the senseless self-cannibalism with his other.

"Stop it dammit!" his voice shook as waterfalls flowed unhindered down his cheeks, "Goddamnit Vincent why don' ya ever come ta me before things get so bad?! Ya coulda killed someone!"

"SHUT UP!" Cid's body flew across the room whipping back into the wall, shuddering and coughing as he slumped to the floor. White hot pain overtook him, several ribs were surely broken. The power dormant within Vincent's beasts was nothing short of amazing. He was just a rag doll to his demonic lover.

"Vince.. Vincent babe.." The filthy stench of sulfur filled Cid's lungs, choking the pilot into a fit of gags as his lover slowly began his tranformation. Liquid gold settled on Cid, a heavy black claw lifting the broken pilot by the throat. A low chuckle left the beast as he slowly rose Cid higher off the floor and squeezed, watching his body shudder and convulse as he gasped futilely for air kicking and squirming. A ripple of excitement ran through Chaos as he felt the brittle human bones snapping and shattering at his merest touches, blood bubbling up out of Cid's mouth. Through blurry vision Cid watched the demon's smirk grow wider, deriving sick pleasure from his game.

"Vincent.. I dunno if..c-c'n hear me... but.." here Cid paused, a soft, loving smile crossing his face as the last threads of life slipped from his body to rejoin with the planet. "I love you baby..."

"Valentine." Vincent looked up into the eyes of his death, rising to his feet obediently and following the prison guard out of his cell and down the long hall. He gazed around the pure white room and put up no resistance as they laid him back on the table and strapped down his arms. Vincent stared up into the light, feeling the cool sterilizing pad clean the patch where his death was to be graced. Closing his eyes he felt no fear of this inevitable demise. It was all his fault. His entire world had been wiped clean. Completely, utterly blank.

Slowly the shot was administered and his body screamed, eyes clenching shut against the horrendous pain as the chemicals seered through his veins. Everything burned, blinding white pain slowly overtaking him, poisoning him in the snowy canvas until he couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Images of his beloved Chief flashed through his head in a whirling lantern of strips, flashing the entirety of their life together before him. Until finally it bled away into the darkness of his own demons. Clutching close the memories of Cid, his love and his life, he sank back into the table and succumbed to death as his last shuddered breaths expelled forth into white.

_Falling away_

_I feel me changing_

_Expressions so vague_

_Why aren't you screaming?_

--10 Years: All White


End file.
